Guardião
by womanking
Summary: Num dia tedioso de trabalho,os subordinados do Coronel Mustang acabam descobrindo algo muito interessante sobre seus superiores... ROYAI


Havoc colocou mais um cigarro na boca, aproveitando o breve período que seus superiores lhe deram uma "mini" folga. Na verdade,eles estavam em uma missão em algum lugar na cidade,pegando informações com civis.Checando se tudo estava indo como deveria.

Não só ele, mas como seus colegas de trabalho deram uma parada no trabalho. Em vez de ficar assinando papéis o dia inteiro - como faziam quando Hawkeye e Mustang estavam – ficaram jogados nas cadeiras e com os pés na mesa. Estavam prontos, a postos, a caso se os dois chegassem do nada.

Eles já haviam estava daquele jeito uns 15 minutos até um deles vir com uma idéia. "Nós poderíamos ver nosso arquivos pessoais," Havoc sugeriu.

"Isso é chato," Breda disse. "Nós já sabemos tudo sobre nossas próprias vidas."

"E é por isso que vamos olhar nos arquivos pessoais um dos outros, não os nossos, bobão."

Isso fazia muito mais sentido. "Oh. Então se é assim..." Agora que foi mencionado. Breda teve uma dúvida. "Algum de vocês tem algum segredinho escondido? Porque agora é o momento de discordar da idéia, antes que peguemos os arquivos" Havoc riu.

Feury olhou para os dois, nervoso. "Acho que não é uma boa idéia.E se nos descobrirem?"

"Nos encrencarmos por ver nosso próprios arquivos?" Breda pensou um pouco. "É, isso pode acontecer. Se alguém nos descobrir, nós falamos que só queríamos ter certeza que estava tudo em dia".

Havoc se endireitou - ele estava se equilibrando na cadeira só com dois pés dela, mas outra idéia veia a cabeça dele. "Heeey, eles ainda tem aqueles arquivos antigos?"

"Sim, eles nunca jogam nada fora," Falman respondeu, com uma pontada de curiosidade na voz.

"Isso é melhor do que eu imaginava. Nós podemos saber o que cada um de nós é no presente" Havoc continuou, "mas não sabemos como fomos no passado... isso vai ser interessante" E ele sabia,que iam ter boas gargalhadas vendo fotos antigas,um dos outros.Eles estavam com o uniforme militar,é claro,mas as vezes cortes de cabelo já eram motivos de riso.

Os 4 homens se olharam, com os olhos já brilhando.

"Acho que esse seu argumento meu conquistou, Havoc," Breda deu um sorriso de lado, já imaginando mil coisas. "Onde eles colocam esses arquivos?"

"Não acha que não é estranho, quatro homens, que supostamente deveriam estar trabalhando, pegarem os arquivos pessoais um dos outros?" Feury perguntou.

"Eu pego sozinho" disse Breda "Sem medo, Fuery"

"Você não vai poder pegar sem uma autorização expressa"

Havoc abriu a gaveta de sua mesa e pegou um pedaço de papel "Nós, que assinamos abaixo, aceitamos e concordamos de dar permissão ao Segundo Tenente Heymans Breda de pegar nossos arquivos pessoais da sala de arquivos, para termos certeza que eles estão atualizados. Os arquivos serão devolvidos hoje".

"Vocês concordam Fuery? Falman?" Os dois acenaram que sim com a cabeça "Isso é bom, agora só falta assinar..." Os 4 assinaram e logo, Breda pegou o papel e saiu da sala.

Havoc ficou tentando lembrar se tinha algo de que poderia se envergonhar no seu arquivo. Ele não se lembrou de nada, mas era possível que tivesse alguma coisa da qual não se lembrasse. E, mesmo assim, ele concordou com os outros que leriam todos. Portanto, se tivesse algum embaraçoso, ele teria a chance de ver dos outros também.

Quando Breda voltou alguns minutos depois, ele jogou na mesa de Jean 6 arquivos. "Tenho certeza que o Coronel e a Primeiro Tenente não vão se importar se vermos os deles também."

Rindo, Havoc fechou os olhos e pegou um dos arquivos – e o sorteado foi o de Fuery– ele abriu, com os outros 3 militares em volta. Lá tinham várias informações dispensáveis, e quando ele havia entrando nos militares. Havoc pegou uma foto que estava presa a um clipe. "Perdeu peso de alguns anos para cá–" disse Breda lendo o arquivo "– 4 anos,Kain?"

"Eu era um pouquinho gordo..."

"Você só entrou aqui há 4 anos?" Falman perguntou, olhando para ele..

"É, eu estava procurando algo para fazer e–" Ele parou interrompido por uma exclamação violenta de Breda.

Havoc, Feury e Falman se viraram para o Tenente. "Achou algo interessante?" Havoc perguntou, tentando ver de quem o arquivo que Breda estava lendo.

"Pessoal," Breda disse, ainda lendo a pagina do arquivo, como se não acreditasse no que via. "Todos nós sabemos que a Hawkeye entrou para o Exército quando ainda era menor de idade, certo?"

Todos disseram que sim de seu jeito – Havoc impaciente, esperando pelo resto da frase, Falman vagarosamente, certo que não era nada de muito importante, e Fuery com uma pontada de duvida, ele havia ouvido isso em algum lugar,mas não tinha certeza.

"Bem," Breda continuou. "Isso significa que ela teria que ter a permissão de seus pais ou de quem tivesse sua guarda, que teria que assinar um papel que permitisse ela entrar no exército, certo? Bem, me desculpem se eu estiver errado,mas o nome e a assinatura aqui é de ninguém menos que _Mustang _como guardião legal da Tenente Hawkeye"

Vários níveis de surpresa surgiram no rosto dos homens, mas foram quase a mesma reação. Pularam para cima de Breda e pegaram o arquivo da Primeira Tenente. De algum modo, não rasgaram, Jean ficou o segurando fazendo com que todos pudessem ler.

"Entrou no exercito com 17 anos e 10 meses - hah! Ela poderia ter esperado pelo menos 2 meses e ter entrado sem precisar de permissão - 2 anos e 4 meses de treinamento como atiradora antes de ser enviada para ajudar na guerra de Ishbal.Talento natural,blah,blah,blah"

"Ahh, nada mais de interessante. Ainda sim, eu fico imaginando porque Mustang seria o guardião legal da Tenente.Quero dizer,não é como se eles estivessem casado nesta época,tão jovens,ou algo assim." Havoc olhou para os outros "Eles não casaram,certo?"

Risadas forçadas ecoaram no escritório e logo em seguida, o silêncio. Os 4 ficaram se olhando por um tempo.

"E-eu não acho que eles..." Feury parou.

"É contra a lei de confraternização militar..." Falman parou.

"Eles teriam contado pra gente. Não teriam...?" Breda parou.

O silêncio pairou novamente. Na mente deles, a mesma pergunta ficava "Eles não casaram... Casaram?".

Feury riu para quebrar o silêncio, mas isso não soou nem um pouco natural. "Deve haver outra explicação. Essa não pode ser a única possibilidade. Nós estamos falando de Mustang e Hawkeye, aqui".

"Mas vai dizer que não sente aquela tensão sexual entre eles?"

"Então porque teria uma tensão sexual se eles estivessem casados? Acho que tudo seria sido resolvido em casa." Ao terminar a frase, Havoc percebeu que acabou pensando numa situação 'particular'.

"Argh! Por favor, Eu não sou obrigado a pensar nisso!"

"Havoc!"

"Então onde estava–"

A porta foi aberta, e dois oficiais militares entraram no escritório, cada um segurando um copo de café. Breda,pra disfarçar,se joga em cima da mesa,tentando esconder o arquivo; e acaba chamando mais atenção do Coronel.

"Mmm? O que é isso?" Mustang perguntou para o subordinado.

"Sabe, chefe, eu estava perguntando para eles quando o senhor e a senhorita Hawkeye iriam chegar..." disse Havoc,com um sorriso amarelo.

"Sério? Que coincidência. Agora me dê esse arquivo que você está tentando me esconder, Breda."

Breda passou o arquivo pessoal de Hawkeye com calma para o Coronel. "Nós só queríamos saber se os arquivos estavam atualizados. Sabe como esse lugar é uma bagunça...".

Mustang levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando para as pastas "Eu entenderia se, meu arquivo pessoal e o da Tenente Hawkeye não estivesse juntos"

"Eu pensei que quando o senhor voltasse, gostaria de ver se o do senhor também estaria atualizado e a Tenente tamb-"

"E porque essas caras culpadas?"

Breda pausou. "Nenhuma razão, senhor. Eu pareço culpado para o senhor?"

"Não, não parece, mas suas palavras sim." Mustang percebeu, que daquele subordinado, não iria arrancar nada. "Falman?" Nada ali também. "Havoc?" Muito menos ali. Mas aqueles ali eram os mestres de escapar de encrencas. Só alguém que nunca se metia em uma, contaria algo. "Fuery?"

O garoto olhou para o superior, por cima dos óculos. "Nós não tinha nada para fazer, senhor, e o Tenente Havoc sugeriu que lêssemos nossos arquivos pessoais"

"Estou vendo que não tinha nada para fazer" disse o Coronel, olhando para a montanha de papéis não assinados em cima da mesa dos subordinados "Eu sugiro que da próxima vez que isso aconteça, ao invés de invadir a minha casa ou a da Tenente,vocês poderiam...talvez...Fazer seu trabalho?Que tal?"

Os subordinados de Mustang marcharam para fora do escritório, pensando qual seria a punição que seu superior os daria. Mas é claro que eles não ficariam sentando, quietos. Cada um deles, tinha a certeza que o Coronel iria ler os arquivos pessoais. Portando, os 4, ficaram escutando tudo por trás da grande porta do escritório.

Sentando-se para trás, olhou de relance para Hawkeye para ver se ela estava prestando atenção - estava lendo e de assinando os formulários, como sempre.

O Coronel pegou os 6 arquivos e abriu um por um. O primeiro foi o de Havoc,que ele mal agüentava parar de rir,quando descobriu que o nome do meio dele era Torvald.No de Falman,a graça era que ele foi expulso da escola regular por ter conseguido responder o professor todas as perguntas que ele fazia,deixando o educador com uma enorme raiva.No de Fuery,não era nem necessário falar:uma foto do garoto,com uns 70 kilos a mais;realmente ele havia perdido peso ao entrar no exército.Ao chegar no seu,Mustang simplesmente pulou.No de Breda,tinha uma foto 3x 4 ridícula com um cabelo de "tigela" e arrancaram várias risadas do Coronel.Ele tinha que admitir que o que ele ficou mais curioso foi quando chegou no da Tenente Hawkeye.

Leu atentamente todo o arquivo, uma, duas, três... Quatro vezes. Alguns minutos depois, ele bebeu um outro gole de café e leu mais uma vez. Estufou o peito, tomou coragem e falou.

"Você me colocou como seu guardião legal?"

Neste momento, alguns ruídos foram ouvidos do lado de fora da sala.Mustang não percebeu que a sua "homem de confiança" estava vermelha...mas os ruídos foram óbvios.O Coronel abriu a porta,e um por um,caíram seus subordinados no chão.

"Quem você acha que eu poderia colocar? E não é como se eu estivesse mentindo,senhor" ela disse,ignorando os colegas de trabalho no chão.

"Bem, não, mas–" Mustang respondeu. "Eu não me lembro de ter assinado isso."

Hawkeye suspirou. "Porque você não assinou"

"Você forjou uma assinatura militar! Você pode perder seu cargo de Primeira Tenente e ainda ser presa! "

Ela fecha os arquivos que estava lendo, levantou e ficou olhando fixamente para seu superior. "E é por isso que o senhor não pode contar para ninguém." Ela também olhou para os 4, jogados no chão, que concordaram com a cabeça.

"N-não, claro que não!" E ele continuou. "Feury,tem como você devolver esse arquivos pessoais pra mim?"

Feury pegou os arquivos e saiu o mais rápido possível do escritório.

"Só uma pergunta," Breda levantou, ignorando a atmosfera, e colocando-se entre a Tenente e o Coronel. "Coronel, você admite ser o guardião legal da Hawkeye."

Era verdade que Mustang não tinha negado, mas não admitiu exatamente. Mas, era verdade - porque Breda era tão perspicaz?

"Então, por quê?"

"Porque o que?"

"Porque você é o guardião legal dela?"

"Deve ser porque eu estava quando o pai dela morreu 'Roy . . . deixarei minha filha para você . . .' parece que isso foi o bastante,e eu sempre foi muito próximo da família, então a Tenente me deixou como seu guardião legal"

Havoc olhou para Hawkeye,confuso. "Mas e a sua mãe?"

"Ela morreu quando eu tinha 4 anos,".

Era uma boa explicação. Mas será que seria mesmo a vontade do pai de uma garota, deixa-la sobre a guarda de um garoto apenas alguns anos mais velho que ela, que mal conhecia?De todas as pessoas?De alguma forma, aquilo não estava certo.

"Você é órfã?" Breda perguntou.

"Sim."

Havoc começou a rir, e antes que os outros perguntassem por que, ele se virou para Mustang. "Wow,chefe, se você tem a guarda da Tenente,é como se ela fosse a sua filha...É como se tivesse idade para ser avô! Então como se sente tendo uma filha de 25 anos?"

Sem saber, Havoc acabará de entrar numa fria. Ele acabou esquecendo que a Tenente era...er...Um tanto complexada sobre sua idade.Ciente disso,ele,Falman e Breda correram do escritório o mais rápido que podiam,antes que tivessem buracos no meio da testa.

Dentro do escritório, Mustang recuperado do choque, e Hawkeye tinha voltado a trabalhar - ou pelo menos tentar.

"É um conceito interessante" dizia, olhando para a Tenente que assinava papéis. "Imagino se alguém além de mim é pai e avô de uma criança"

"Além de você, senhor? Até o senhor não é. Ainda."

Mustang sorriu,quando viu que a loira tirou por de baixo do uniforme azul,um colar com uma aliança como pingente. "Oh acredito que isso seja questão de tempo."


End file.
